The Grimm King
by Streggae
Summary: In ages past there was once a being who ruled over the creatures of Grimm his name struck fear into the hearts of his enemies and entire armies crumble before his might but then one day he disappeared leaving his Queen and a legend that would be gradually lost to time, until today. -My name is Jeremiah Azazel Ulysses Nekron Ecclesia Armon Raizel Christophe but you can call me Jaune
1. The Awakening

**Chapter 1: The Wakening**

 _The sky was set in forever twilight yet the area was undoubtedly several shades of crimson and violet. The shattered moon lay slightly obscured by clouds. Nevertheless its rays bathed the almost desolate area in its glow._

 _Below it was a barren wasteland completely devoid of life with many scars across its landscape. Crystals jutted out randomly across the plane. Sitting atop one of the larger crystals, the young man sat casually, leaning back on one arm while the other laid atop his knee. He wore an all black ensemble completed with black boots, pants and a black tunic whilst also covered in light armor._

 _Despite the dreariness of his environment he had a small smile as he gazed upon the moon. His ashen skin and long silver hair which obscured his eyes seem to glow as he basked in the moonlight._

" _ **As always I find myself captivated by the beauty of the moon. Truly there is something alluring about it"**_ _he reached out as if to grasp it_ _ **"it is such a shame it will never be whole again"**_ _he finished this sentence with a frown._

 _He let out a remorseful sigh_ _ **"truly a shame."**_

 _His frown soon turned into a wide smile as he spoke the next words_ _ **"though, even the moon's illuminating beauty pales in comparison to your own, my queen."**_

 _At this he leveled his gaze behind himself, with his bangs no longer obscuring his vision his black and red eyes could be seen. The visage would have made for a terrifying being but his easy going attitude, nonchalance and mirthful gaze lessened the impact immensely._

 _In direct contrast to this his companion's own eyes did not betray any of the dark power she was known and feared for. Standing tall while wearing naught but a flowing black cloak which obscured all but her hands and head, she fixed the man with a penetrating gaze that made him lose his mirth and straighten himself to a proper sitting position._

" _ **Something troubles you my queen?"**_

" _ **You know well what 'troubles' me."**_

 _He let out an exasperated sigh_ _ **"this again"**_ _he mirrored her gaze_ _ **"I've already made my decision and see no reason to rescind it."**_

" _ **You are making a terrible mistake, one that will have dire consequences for all of us."**_

" _ **Are you so against my decision?"**_

" _ **Yes"**_ _she answered immediately_ _ **"we are not known to show mercy, it has served us well throughout all the ages, you know this."**_

 _He turned his gaze from her to his sword as rubbed the hilt gently_ _ **"I do."**_

" _ **Then you know we should not show them any weakness now."**_

 _He frowned at her words_ _ **"this is different."**_

" _ **Regardless of the situation your decision is a show of weakness, one that our enemies will not fail to try and exploit as it is surely a sign that you are going**_ _ **soft**_ _ **."**_

 _Immediately she regretted her words as he sent her a sharp glare_ _ **"soft, my queen? You would call me soft?"**_

 _The air grew tense as he slowly made his way towards her_ _ **"make no mistake, I did not make this decision on a whim nor did I do it to spare myself the bloodshed. I made this decision to avoid a pointless conflict we cannot afford. It is my duty as king to do what is best for my people whilst ensuring our victory. Pride and glory come second to this."**_

" _ **Of course my king, forgive me for questioning you I…did not know what came over me"**_ _she did not meet his eyes._

 _All at once his stern glare diminished and with it, the tense atmosphere._

 _He lightly cupped her chin turning her gaze to hi_ _ **"look at me, there is nothing to apologize for, you are**_ _ **my**_ _ **queen, it is your place to question me. I may oversee our Kingdom but it is your duty to ensure that I am never led astray no matter if I don't agree, no, especially if I don't agree."**_

 _She scoffed with a hint of a smile_ _ **"flatterer."**_

 _He chuckled and wrapped his hands around her waist_ _ **"I aim to please."**_

 _In response she paced her hands on his chest and leaned forward to kiss him. Afterwards they embraced shoulder to shoulder watching the moon together._

"… _ **you are still concerned."**_

" _ **I do not trust them."**_

 _He nodded slightly_ _ **"neither do I but I am willing to give them the benefit of the doubt."**_

 _She looked at him and he at her_ _ **"they hate us."**_

" _ **No they fear us because they don't understand us but once they see reason I am sure we can come to an accord."**_

 _At her unsure expression he smiled and kiss her on the forehead next to her chakram._

" _ **Fret not my queen, trust in me when I say this will work."**_

 _After a moment of looking into his eyes with uncertainty she closed her own with a chuckle_ _ **"as you say, my king."**_

\

His eyes opened slowly, after a moment to gain his bearings his sight easily adjusted to his surroundings. Not an easy feat as it should have been, not when his body felt so… odd.

" _ **Where…"**_

He had to cough a little, his throat was feeling particularly dry.

' _I could use a drink'_ if not for the actual need then to help clear the dust from his gullet.

He ran his hand over his face to wipe the sleepiness away. The action made his oddly sluggish brain realize just how stiff his body felt from the simple action.

How long as he been here?

For that matter where exactly was _here_?

His hands reached out and his palms pressed upon the surface of his…prison? Tomb? Coffin? Well it certainly was not his quarters and this was most definitely not his bed.

' _I will have words with Arturo about this'_

Who would dare put him in such a place?

Having enough of musing to himself in this appallingly cramped space he stuck his hand out attempting to simply push the cover off of him. To his surprise it didn't even budge, he applied more strength to it but it didn't so much as budge.

' _What is the meaning of this?'_

Either the coffin was sealed tightly by magic or perhaps he was weak. His eyes narrowed, as much as he hated the thought of being remotely weak in any sense it was certainly a possibility since he at least _felt_ weak.

" _ **Hmph"**_

Using both his arms he started to slowly push the lid off, the concrete slowly slid up and allowing light to shine through the ever widening crack. His eyes narrowed, light should not exist in the first place. He continued to do this until the lid completely fell off with a loud thud that echoed. The air made him take deep breaths and sigh in content.

' _The air is certainly cleaner than in that stuffy sarcophagus.'_

Pulling himself up he looked to where the source came from. His eyes landed on a most peculiar object, blinking he tried to make sense of what he was seeing because for all intents and purposes it looked to be a miniature sun.

" **Curious"**

As much as he was amazed he needed to check his surroundings. He was in a room of sorts, though the architecture was not of his home nor of any he had seen before. There were stacks of metal containers as well. His curiosity peeked he hopped out of his tomb and after a few minutes of loosening his body noted his attire.

Ceremonial burial garbs **"by the creator they truly did bury me."**

The realization hit him hard, if he was in there long enough for him to feel weak and his body to be stiff then he must have appeared to be truly dead.

' _Then how am I alive?'_

"I'm telling you I heard something"

His attention turned in the direction of the noises.

"And _I'm_ telling you Steve-hey who the hell are you?"

He tilted his head somewhat _'what kind of language is that? And what are they wearing?'_

"What the hell's up with that guy, look at him?" the man said a little fearfully.

"Calm the hell down Steve, he's just some nut job. Look you I don't know who you are but you better get outta here before I call the cops!"

"Frank, the coffin"

Frank looked to the coffin then back to the man.

The man looked to the coffin then to the man who followed his gaze before looking at them. Almost immediately he began to put two and two together

Creepy ass coffin

Creepy white skinned, red eyed guy in fucking robes standing beside creepy coffin that was now conveniently open

"Oh shit" Steve began to hedge away "we gotta gut the hell outta here."

The he started approaching them and that's when Frank pulled out his company issued glock.

"Stay right where you are asshole!"

He only paused to look at his gun for a moment before speaking but none of them knew what he was saying.

"What?"

The man rolled his eyes and started walking again while talking in that strange dialect.

*Bang*

The man staggered a little and blinked owlishly as if wondering what just happened.

"I said, don't move"

The man looked surprised, he took the robe down to reveal smooth chalk white skin with a bullet wound. To their shock he dug his fingers into the wound, that wasn't even bleeding, and _pulled out_ the bullet. He started inspecting it out of curiosity before he frowned and looked at Frank.

He then did something none of them would have thought and _flicked_ the bullet towards them.

"ARGH!"

The bullet ripped through Frank's shoulder and Steve heard it hit something behind them.

"Oh shit" Steve ducked a little while Frank was clutching his shoulder.

He looked in front to see the man was already before them looking very much pissed but he was staring at Frank and Steve was too scared to even move. Frank tried to aim the gun at him but the man grabbed his hand and held him by the throat.

He looked at the gun before crushing it like paper, then Frank let out a strangled yell as _something_ began to happen. Steve watched as the man began to lose his weight getting thinner literally shriveling up. After sucking the life out of him the man tossed Frank's corpse aside then just seemed to stare off.

Steve took that chance to back away, the man still didn't even seem to notice him. Once he was near the corner he took a last glance at Frank before turning around, ready to run for dear life only to stop mid take off resulting in a stumble.

The man was suddenly in front of him, the imposing man who had a foot above him in height his silver hair reached to his back. Red black eyes that seemed to burn stared through him with an impassive gaze. Steve quickly scrambled back when he advanced and tripped over his feet to land on his rear.

Steve scrambled back as he continued approach until he was backed up against the container. The man reached out with his hand and Frank panicked, covered his face while shutting his eyes

"Oh god please don't kill me"

There was a long silent pause followed by a very long, _very_ exasperated sigh. It was enough for Steve to open his eyes and look to see the monster.

" **Why is it that every human I meet assume I am trying to kill them?"**

"Huh?"

" **I mean, your friend dared to try and injure me so I can understand but he is not even dead."**

' _Wait what!?'_

Steve looked at Frank's corpse and almost did a double take, aside from the obvious weight loss he actually didn't look as bad Steve originally thought.

"He's not dead?"

" **Merely dehydrated, though in my opinion he could have used the loss in weight. Why you humans wouldn't appoint the best and most fit to guard your precious consignment is beyond me."**

Steve looked at the monster(?) who was looking around like…well like a guy who woke up in a freaking coffin would look.

"Uh, excuse me"

He looked to him **"what is it?"**

"Who/ _what_ are you?"

" **Oh, where are my manners"** he smiled slightly and did an eloquent bow **"I am Jeremiah Azazel Ulysses Nekron Ecclesia Armon Raizel Christophe, sovereign of the Grimm empire."**

Steve stared blankly at him for a very long time with wide eyes and for a moment Jeremiah wondered if he shouldn't have mentioned that last part.

"What!?"

Jeremiah blinked **"yes?"**

"Y- _you_ 're a Grimm?"

He tilted his head **"I am clearly not human, neither am I a beastman, so I must be Grimm no?"**

Steve was doing his best impression of a fish but the apparent Grimm must have recognized the fear in his expression.

" **Calm yourself human, I mean you no harm"** he folded his arm **"honestly if I wanted you dead, you would have already** _ **been**_ **dead."**

That thought made Steve gulp "w-why didn't you?"

To his surprise Jeremiah gave him a look **"why would I do that?"**

Steve gulped "w-well I'm a human and…"

" **And?"**

"You're a Grimm"

" **I don't see what you being human and myself being Grimm has to do with me attacking you. As far as I am concerned you did nothing to earn my ire, unlike your friend over there"** he threw a distasteful look **"I actually felt that"** he rubbed where the bullet wound _was_ **"speaking of, what manner of contraption is this?"** he held up the crumpled weapon.

"It's a gun"

" **A gun?"** he tinkered with it for a moment before throwing it away **"you humans and your silly toys, although I have to admit, it must be quite a weapon to have me actually feel it. Tell me who forged this…gun."**

Steve stared at him for a while, the weird way he speaks, the fact that he came out of a freaking coffin _and_ the fact that he doesn't know what a gun is. If he didn't introduce himself as a…

"Wait you're the _King_ of Grimm?"

" **That is what I said, yes"**

"How long have you been in there?" he pointed to the coffin.

Jeremiah shrugged **"I do not know, though it must have been quite some time, a century perhaps?"**

' _100 years!?'_

Something tells Steve this guy doesn't have a good sense of time.

"Do you know what Dust is?"

Since he doesn't know what a gun is then he might as well skip anything modern and Dust has been around for hundreds of years.

Jeremiah's brows furrowed **"dust, do you mean the dirt upon which you are sitting on?"**

Steve's mouth dropped and he realized he's been sitting on his ass the entire time but that didn't really matter "I think you've been in that thing _a lot_ longer than a century."

" **Is that so? Forgive my intrusion then."**

"Wha…"

Jeremiah used his fingernail to poke Steve's forehead and for a few second they stayed perfectly still until he finally withdrew his hand.

" **No…"**

"What just happened?" he said suddenly feeling weak.

Jeremiah didn't respond, he only walked over to the coffin and brace it. He had viewed the memories of the human Steven. He had been away for hundreds if not thousands of years. Even for him that is a long time to be away because so much has happened, so much has changed.

' _My kingdom, my comrades, my people!'_

Ink black Aura began outlining his form, he smashed the sarcophagus and it crumbled into pieces, he reared his head back with an inhuman roar. His Aura was a literal pillar of black while his roar caused the very building to shake.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGG-"**

\

Outside the warehouse the instincts of every Faunus within a hundred mile radius screamed at them to run, run, hide and never look back. Ears were flattened, tails bristled, blood ran cold and in the case of children, they cried and dropped to their knees.

All the creatures of Grimm within the Kingdom's borders perked as all their attention simultaneously turned to _the source_. Those within close proximity began heading in that very direction.

All across Remnant at that very moment there was a shift in Grimm activities as Beowolves howled, Nevermores screeched and various other noises could be heard. No matter what they were doing, no matter where they were, the creatures of Grimm joined in the chorus of howls, screeches, chittering and all other manner of sounds.

\

After a few minutes of howling followed by pacing and a quick tirade in several languages the poor human didn't even knew existed the ancient being finally sighed and sat down beside the stock still human.

" **What a mess"** he lamented.

Steve on the other hand

"…I think I pissed myself."

The comment earned a confused glance from the sovereign leader **"excuse me?"**

*Sniff*

He looked down at the wet stain on the man's pants **"oh"** he scooted away **"I suppose I should apologize for that. What I saw made me very…disgruntled. I don't usually do that"** he assured quickly before sighing **"I truly have been locked in there for a long time."**

There was a beat of silence before Steve broke it "I'm going to change my clothes"

" **Please do"**

That earned Jeremiah a small glare which he returned with a sheepish expression that Steve couldn't help but sigh at "you know for a guy who's supposed to be some kind of bigshot leader you don't act like it."

Jeremiah hummed **"hmm, I've always been told I was strange"** he sounded wistful as he said it.

Steve thought that was an understatement of the century. Here he was talking to the apparent King of the creatures of Grimm like he was just some normal guy. Its almost as if the total unbridled fear he experienced before didn't even happen. He felt no ill intent or intimidation from this man at _this_ moment…but he did feel the wetness of his pants though.

' _I really need a shower'_ he got up when he finally caught sight of Frank groaning on the ground _'oh right'_

"He's gonna be okay right?"

" **Hm? Oh yes, he just needs some fluids"** his brows furrowed **"just call the hospital before he dies"**

"WHAT!?"

" **Well the human body could only survive so long with so little water."** He got off his haunches.

"Where are you going?"

Jeremiah gave him a strange look **"you don't expect me to just sit here on my arse do you? I have only gotten glimpses from your mind but there is an entirely new world out there ready for me to explore and I refuse to miss another minute of it."**

"Looking like _that_?"

Jeremiah looked down at his robe and frowned **"you're right, a change in wardrobe is required, shouldn't be too difficult."**

"I was actually talking about your...uh" he trailed off.

He raised an eyebrow **"yes, my what?"**

He coughed awkwardly "you know I was just thinking instead of _just_ your clothes you could change... _this_."

 **"You just gestured to all of me."**

"...yes, yes I did"

Jeremiah sighed **"I suppose you have a point. It wouldn't do any good to cause a panic."**

He was far from 100% but weaving his clothes into something more form fitting was paltry. Using Steve's mind as a template his form was temporarily enveloped in a swirl of black. When it receded the imposing form of the Grimm King became an imposing form of a man.

More specifically a young looking man with blonde hair reaching his shoulders. He now wore a grey suit with black dress shoes and a red tie. Topping it off he had coat hanging off his shoulders seemingly defying several laws of physics.

"I suppose this is farewell then sir Steven."

"Actually it's just Steve" he murmured.

"Of course" he allowed "farewell Juststeve."

He walked away and disappeared into the darkness.

Steve looked on before speaking "the exit is actually down there" he pointed to a hallway where at the end was door with an 'Exit' sign above it.

A moment later Jeremiah briskly walked past "thank you."

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Okay this one goes to 'Jaune Uchiha the one with swag' for his prompt of what if Jaune was the King of Grimm. I drew some inspiration from the Korean Manwha Noblesse, except you know, Jaune has more personality. With this fic the chapters are going to longer and I honestly don't see this fic exceeding ten chapters. The story itself is mainly going to focus on Jaune's relationship with Salem both past and present.**

 **Updates will be sporadic at best, you have been warned.**


	2. Date Night

**Chapter 2: Date Night**

Everything was going according to plan. The stolen Dust they stockpiled was being weaponized and fitted along the tunnels and train, the White Fang were being mobilized and she along with her three cohorts had successfully infiltrated Beacon, gathered information on all war potentials for the maidenhood, even going so far as to plant a virus that will sabotage the Vytal Festival to ensure they have the proper matchup.

So why...why is it that she couldn't stop worrying!?

That was the question Emerald and Mercury wanted to ask but were too afraid to. They had a pretty good idea of the 'when' and the how' but as for the 'why,' they were honestly stumped because since the day they met her Cinder Fall had never been _worried_.

She was mostly apathetic and coy, sometimes irritated, cruel and pleased but never worried. As it is with Cinder it wasn't overtly obvious as she was a master at masking her emotions but her panic sometimes showed in the little things she did.

Things like the crease in her brow, biting her thumbnail ever so often, absentmidedly tapping her nails on any surface, obsessing over even the most insignificant detail of her plans and being even more demanding of them.

A brave man would call her a control freak but Emerald had known she was something of a perfectionist. Mercury on the other hand knew she can be and is in fact a bitch. He'd never say that out loud of course and oddly enough he would even count that word as a term of endearment because let's face it Cinder Fall is definitely not a nice woman.

Over the past week though that word has been popping up in Mercury's mind almost every time he interacts with the woman. Just the other day he said it under his breath. Emerald saw the lip movement and looked at him like...well like she struck gold and they both waited in anticipation for his punishment.

Imagine his shocked relief and her dismay when their boss didn't do anything. Her mind was at the time too busy with a million other things apparently. One of which had her sneaking out to Vale in the middle of the night.

Again the question is _why_?

Well whatever the reason is, they know that if it got Cinder of all people being anxious then it was definitely something big.

\

 _'Why is this happening?'_

The fair skinned amber eyed beauty questioned as she watched the private Bullhead touch down. She was alone of course, she wouldn't trust anyone with her identity let alone location unless _she_ deemed it acceptable.

As the engines turned off and the doors open, her mind began to race _'calm down, this is about something else.'_

As she thought this a rather scrawny man with braids exited the Bullhead followed by a tall, muscled man with shoulder length hair then an impeccably dressed man with a moustache. The apparent shock on her face greatly amused the former and latter of the three who barked out a laugh and smirk respectively.

"What are you three doing here?" she demanded.

"They are here on my orders."

Watts, like the gentleman he is, stood aside to reveal a shorter woman with pale skin, red eyes and white hair done in a familiar style that had Cinder blink a total of two times before it dawned who she was looking at.

"Do stop gawking Cinder it's unbecoming of a lady."

The remark snapped her out of her half trance and she glared at the doctor, a biting retort on her lips.

"Enough" the voice halted anything that would have been said and everyone was now aware of her presence including Cinder.

"I am in no mood for your banter this evening, we have more pressing matters, Cinder" she straightened "maintain control of your emotions, you are too easily riled up"

"Yes ma'am"

"Doctor Watts" she turned to him "try not to comment on every little thing you deem unfit by Cinder. And that goes for all of you, my patience today is _limited_ "

She tossed every one of them a glare before exhaling "now lets go."

A few minutes later four of the five were seated in the back of a stretch limo with Tyrian crouching on the seat. The interior was big enough to hold a group twice their size. There was a minibar packed with snacks and several wines as well as an ice bucket. The ride was silent the first few minutes, Salem had her eyes closed yet looked restless or at least as anxious as Cinder had ever seen.

She eyed each of her 'comrades' silently questioning them. She got the slightest head shake from Hazel, a shrug from Tyrian and a wrinkled mustache movement from Watts.

Great, none of them knew what was going on-

"First I apologize for my 'outburst' I am feeling somewhat out of sorts" she glanced at her hand "it has been a long time since I've reverted to this form, I forgot how _emotional_ I can be like this" she balled her hand into a fist.

"No doubt you are dying to know why I've taken all of you from your tasks at the last minute to come here as well as why I myself have deemed it necessary to show myself" she paused as everyone acknowledged her words.

She continued "three days ago I sensed through my forces another familiar power" she hesitated "I believe my previously thought deceased husband is located somewhere in this Kingdom."

Not a single one of them couldn't hide the shock from their faces even if for a little while.

"You were married my lady?" Tyrian ventured carefully with eyes wide.

She held her hand up where an intricately woven obsidian ring in the shape of thorns was on her ring finger.

"I _am still_ married Tyrian. My husband is alive" her eyes narrowed "I sensed it and being here I can feel faint traces of his presence."

"You do not know his specific location?"

Her gaze lost some of its emotion though her frown became more pronounced "his presence is being suppressed for some reason. I know he's around here somewhere but for some reason I can't get a specific location."

"Could it be that he's been captured?" Hazel spoke in a low growl.

"Unlikely, though I highly doubt anyone outside this vehicle even knows of his existence, if they did indeed capture him, from the glimpse of power I felt, he should be able to take care of a few battalion of soldiers. Also his forces would react and go to Vale in order to save him, so far they've remained unaware for the most part so he's not in any danger."

She muttered something under her breath.

"Pardon me your grace" Tyrian interjected "What is the king like?"

At this question she looked hesitant for a moment, Cinder didn't know if it was because of her human appearance but it showed

"Jeremiah was a lot of things but above everything if there was one word to describe him it would be... _odd_."

While she looked to be in thought Cinder blinked at the word. She wasn't the only one nonplussed by the reply though they hid it well, thoroughly invested in what she had to say.

"Yes that would be an apt word to describe him. He was an enigma amongst us, a clumsy, naive, optimistic, oblivious and simplistic fool. He would always try to see the best in everyone and would even show mercy."

Every word was spat out in disgust as a scowl adorned her regal features.

"Yet" her expression sobered "it was that same mercy that allowed him to become a king. His charisma not to mention his _power_ united us and at one point he was considered the most powerful being alive. If he wished it, he could have used that strength to subjugate the entire world."

The tone she spoke with betrayed the passion she felt as her fist clenched.

"Despite how he acts Jeremiah is a genius strategist. He has the power but he prefers to use his mind, he is also unpredictable and uses unorthodox methods to the point where I find even the most mundane things he's done has some meaning in the grand scheme of things."

"Then surely he would have tried to make contact with you" Cinder spoke.

Salem shook her head "no doubt he has been laying low in order to gather intelligence on his surroundings"

She looked at each of them as if probing them to say otherwise but they all conceded that what she said was sensible, obvious even.

That's when she sighed internally _'is what I'd like to believe but knowing him, it might not be the case._ _That whimsical fool is so sympathetic towards humanity the fact that he has made no attempt at contacting me confirms my_ _theory'_ she thought with a look of irritation briefly crossing her features.

"You are going to help me find him."

 _'And if push comes to shove help me drag him back home.'_

A round of nods and words of acknowledgment were heard and Salem looked out the window watching the blur of buildings pass by.

 _'Darling wherever you are, I hope you aren't doing anything to draw unnecessary attention to yourself'_

\

 **[Play Bee Gees- Staying Alive]**

*Ding*

Jeremiah stepped out of the store clad in a tailored Armani suite with a gold Rolex and expensive loafers, his blonde hair was neatly combed and his tie was neatly tied.

"Thanks for suite my good sir" he said while adjusting his cufflinks.

The old man smiled at him "no my boy, thank **you** " he said as a few men looked at him then went into the store.

Jerimiah didn't quite understand and so took to the street with a smile on his face and a spring in step. Bobbing his head to the beat of a song he couldn't quite get out of his head.

 _'cause you can tell by the way I use my walk that I'm a ladies man, no time to talk~_

As he walked he barely took notice of the people he past, not the single men gaping at him as they suddenly felt inadequate, not at the single women who swooned as he pass by and he definitely ignored the glare of the guys whose girlfriends/wives suddenly found his rear more attractive than their faces.

No his eyes were above because that's where the most interesting things were. It has been less than three days and Jeremiah's mind was blown, though initially disheartened he has come to accept this new world he has woken up into for what it was (to him).

A vacation.

He knew it wouldn't last, nothing ever does but he intends to get the most out of his free time before addressing _the problem_ he saw and has been seeing since he woke up.

A knowing smile suddenly graced his lips as he looked in a certain direction _'I'm glad to see_ _ **some**_ _things haven't changed.'_

He missed his wife, he truly did, but he wouldn't delude himself into assuming she wouldn't literally drag him home by the ear and force him to assume the throne.

 _'She can be such a prude sometimes'_ his smile turned mischievous _'then again it's been so long since she...what's the saying nowadays.'_

*Snap*

 _'That's it! It's must have been a long time since she got her dose of Vitamin D'_

He chuckled at the joke, "humans come up with the funniest things."

The smile vanished as he continued _'on a serious note, she must be terribly stressed now. With me suddenly up and vanishing she'd have to maintain the Kingdom by herself and if I remembered correctly she wasn't too favored.'_

That brought a frown to his face filled with sadness, longing and regret.

 _'I suppose the least I can do is make it up to her'_ he smile _'yes, a reward for her services. I doubt she'd ever even taken a break all this time.'_

Now the question is, how will he go about it?

He paused, walked a few steps to look at a store front. His eyes gleamed red for a moment.

"Oh that will do **nicely**."

\

The music was loud, the lights were bright and the alcohol flowed. Junior was back in business and not a moment too soon.

It was a miracle he managed to get the damages the blonde brat made repaired in time for the Vytal Festival. It just wouldn't do for the hottest nightclub in Vale to be closed down for something like that. Actually in retrospect he ought be grateful for what Blondie did, forcing him to shut down the club for a few months made people itching to come back when it opened.

Then again it could be because of a specific patron.

"Junior!"

Speak of the devil "Jaune, looking sharp" he whistled.

The young man adjust the cufflinks on his suite "a man has to be"

Junior barked out some laughter while shaking his head "so the usual?"

"Make it a double."

Junior went to make the drink personally, something he didn't normally do except for VIP's, customers (in his other dealings) or anyone looking to cause trouble when the twins aren't nearby. Usually it was just a formality but with Jaune he was actually happy to be making his drinks. There was just something about the the guy that, just after a few conversations he couldn't help but comply with.

The guy was just _that_ charismatic. In less than an hour he had Junior's friendship, a day he was forever welcome with open arms, as of now he was the life of the party, the hype and that was just with the guys.

As for the girls

"Hey cutie~" The voices chorused.

"Ladies"

Soon the man was sandwiched between the twins Melanie and Militia Miltiades.

"You're looking good tonight" The White twin purred.

"Not that you never do" her sister added looking at him with her large doe eyes.

Jaune chuckled "well thank you ladies. I must say you two are illuminating tonight"

The girls ate up his praise with girlish giggles.

Junior almost snorted, not at the girls' display because heavens know he's seen more than a few women flirt with the guy over the span of a few days. No what made the display so unbearable to him is the futility of it all.

Because at the end of the day Jaune is completely oblivious to the effect he has on women. No oblivious was too strong a word for it but he was equally nice to almost everyone that the flirting rolled off him like water. He wasn't flirting back though, he was just telling the truth but

 _'Psh, try telling them that'_ he scoffed internally.

Ignoring his fangirls he placed the order down and spoke "so what's the _real_ reason you're all dressed up?"

"Well it is not as if I wasn't going to tell you anyway" he sipped his drink "actually as much as I hate to admit it, this may very well be my last day in Vale" he said with his gaze furrowed in sorrow.

"What!?" Melanie shouted.

"Why?" Her sister added.

He sighed with a sad smile, looking off in the distance " well you see, it appears my wife has tracked me here"

Because he was looking off he missed the shocked expression on their faces, the girls even more so.

"You're married!?"

The shout seemed to draw his attention though he didn't react to the noise beside turning his head to address them "hm? Oh yes I am, happily so. Though I have been _indisposed_ for a long while, I would like to believe we are happy."

Melanie glared a little "don't you think you could've mentioned you were m-married!?"

"I thought the ring spoke for itself" he held up a ring of thorns that seemed to absorb the light.

"That doesn't even look like a wedding ring!"

Jaune raised an eyebrow "should it matter? I did place it on my ring finger"

Junior chuckled at the indignant fish expression the White twin gave the man a look "never seen a ring like that before"

"I made it myself with my own two hands" Jaune boasted.

"That right? So your wife's in town?"

"Yes, it was to be expected, you see she's a bit of a prude and wouldn't know how to have fun without the proper motivation."

Junior took the empty glass and started washing it "prude eh? Hard to believe a guy like you married that kind of woman. Must be quite the looker or was it a shotgun wedding sort of thing."

"Oh no our wedding didn't involve any rifles. Do swords count though?"

Junior stared at him incredulously "sword... _oh_ hahaha that's a good one oh I'm sure your 'sword' was plenty involved."

He smiled "indeed and as for her beauty" he chuckled with a note of pride "of course she is the most beautiful woman I have or will ever lay my eyes upon."

Beside him Militia slumped, depressed and Melanie angrily looked the other way.

"She's also the strongest" he grinned with some ferocity and leaned forward in an almost conspiratorial tone "believe it or not at one point, I had multiple girls vying for my hand. It got so bad that I was advised to consider polygamy" he laughed "can you believe it? Me sleeping with multiple women and being completely fine with it?"

Junior looked from the twins to the nearby women who overheard him and the overall depressed atmosphere then chuckled awkwardly "Yeah, that sounds unbelievable."

"I know right" he sighed "to be honest I was completely fine with that. Turns out I have the libido of a hundred men, something she found out on our wedding night" he waggled his eyebrows.

*Thud*

Beside them Militia's head hit the table to which both men only spared a glance.

"Alas I never had to choose she chose for me."

"Yeah, how'd she do that?"

His eyes closed as he pleasantly spoke "oh that's simple, she beat every other suitor to within an inch of their life and strung them up like trophies."

"...really?"

"It was the most incredible thing I have ever seen her do, _outside the bedroom_ " he muttered

"Y-you're like serious aren't you?"

"Whether you choose to believe it or not is up to you" he shrugged "which brings me to why I need your help with her. I have no doubt she will know I was here. When she does eventually come I want you to give her a message" his eyes twinkled "also treat her with the utmost respect, like a queen if you will, she has a low tolerance for... _people_ in general."

"A queen huh, sounds like a handful."

"Careful Junior, she may be a prudish, boring, strict introvert who is all work and no play but she is still my wife, _My Queen_. You've treated me as a friend to which I am grateful so I expect you to extend her the same courtesy."

His smile was no longer on his face making for an actual serious expression on the man's face. It was foreign to see his relatively new friend so serious and it drove home how utterly devoted he is to what Junior would say is a troublesome woman.

If that's not true love he didn't know what is.

"Hey, you got it Jaune. I'll make sure she's treated right."

"See to it that you do. I would hate for you to lose your club. After all where else could get I tasty drinks like these?" He laughed finishing his second glass.

Junior laughed along with him but it veered off to an awkward chuckle "that's a good joke there."

"What joke?"

"..."

\

"Pardon my brazeness ma'am but are you sure this is the place?"

The woman beside him sighed "yes Watts I am certain. Well I see his propensity to indulge hasn't changed. Cinder are you familiar with this place?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Then you and Watts will accompany me. The rest of you stay here."

The guards watched as they approach before the fear spiked in one of them and he whispered to the other who paled behind his shades. Their tough facade melted and before the trio even reached they opened the huge double doors.

Salem didn't even spare them a glance as they entered. The moment she stepped through the doors everything stopped. The music malfunctioned the light returned to normal and a crushing weight overcame everyone causing them to stop doing whatever they had been doing, down to the already drunk patron.

Salem gave a dismissive glance to every denizen in the club before coming to a conclusion.

"He's not here" she concluded but continued to walk while everyone parted until she reached the bar where a nervous Junior was situated.

To the left were Militia and Melanie but she didn't give them a fleeting glance.

"I believe you are familiar with my husband, he may go by the name 'Jaune.' Where is he?"

She allowed him the time to compose himself while she stood by the bar stool "I'm sorry ma'am but he-your husband didn't say where he was going to be."

She looked unimpressed as she replied "I was led to believe you were Vale's premier information broker, how _underwhelming_."

He gulped and hurriedly added "he did tell me to pass on a message"

She straightened "well let's see it then"

He handed her an envelope followed by a *clink* on the table. She raised an eyebrow at the beverage.

"He also said to tell you 'this one is on me' wink."

Salem's gaze remained apathetic while Cinder and Watts shared a glance.

"Did he tell you to actually say 'wink'?"

"Yes"

"Then he saved your life" she murmured before downing the entire glass in one swing "hm, and this drink saved your club" her neutral delivery sent a shiver down the spine of anyone who heard it which meant _everyone_.

She left the way she came and as if by magic the music and strobe lights returned but not one of them felt in the mood to party anymore.

\

Salem read the letter with an expression of utmost concentration on her features as she perused each word as if they were a puzzle all on their own. Around her team WTCH waited in silence.

Finally she sighed "that man is incorrigible" with a flick of her wrist the piece of parchment turned to ash "it seems that I may have brought you all here for nothing. I didn't know what to expect, so I thought of the worst case scenario" she sighed

"It was no problem your grace" Tyrian supplied.

"Quite ma'am, you were simply worried for your loved one" Watts comforted.

"What did the letter say?" Hazel grunted.

Cinder stayed silent, as the youngest and newest member of the group she had not been with them for nearly as long to see anything from the Queen but power and grace. To see her now, so emotional, even if it's just a bit is something new.

"To put it simply he wants to have a romantic evening together."

There was a beat of silence before Cinder hesitantly broke it with a few carefully chosen words "you mean like a date?"

"Not 'like' a date Cinder but _a date_ " she assured with what the younger girl would identify as a huff.

 _'Just what kind of a person is he?'_ now more than ever was Cinder curious about the mysterious Grimm King.

"Cinder what is the best restaurant in all of Vale?"

"The Vale City Restaurant."

"And what can you tell me of the Vale City restaurant."

"It is said to be the best in all of Vale. Only the very wealthy and famous could afford to go there. There is a three hour waiting period and the owners are selective with their patrons."

"You have been there before?"

"Yes ma'am, their prices are exorbitant but the cuisine is worth it in my opinion."

"Hehehe fit for a king?" Tyrian half laughed.

"You could say that."

"Hmm, fit for a king but not _my_ king. Somehow it doesn't surprise me he didn't choose the most obvious place for our 'date.' Tell the driver to set a course for 1426 Oakland Avenue."

Cinder was a little put off by that and wracked her brain to see if she could put a place to the address.

"I don't suppose you know of that place"

"...no ma'am."

"It doesn't surprise me."

By the time the car had stopped, a significant amount of time had pass. They all exited the car to find themselves standing at a quaint restaurant. Not too big or extravagant yet not even close to rundown. If their was a word to describe it then they would say modest.

Salem's eyes narrowed "he's here" she confirmed "all of you stay here, I will go in alone-"

"Nonsense" a voice interrupted causing all but Salem to whip their heads around in shock.

There they saw a young man in an expensive looking suite smiling pleasantly.

"I've made reservations for all of you." he slowly approached and the group of four could feel it in their bones

 _He is the one._

"After all any companions of my wife is a companion of mine."

Tyrian was the first to break out of the collective silence with an eloquent bow "my lord"

"Oh enough of that" He dismissed "I want to see your eyes Faunus"

The fact he knew Tyrian was a faunus wasn't a shock "tell me your name"

"Tyrian Callows, your grace"

"Tyrian hmm, I see your extremely devoted to my wife" he smile turned menacing " a little too devoted for any husband to be comfortable with, should I be threatened by that?" His eyes glowed red menacingly.

Tyrian actually blanched a little "o-of course not your majesty I would never-" he was interrupted when the man broke into a fit of laughter.

"I jest, I jest. Do not worry I can tell your devotion to my wife is pure, I approve"

Ignoring the giddy squeal of the zealot his gaze turned to the silent giant "and whom might you be?"

"Hazel"

"Not one for long talks hm? I can respect that."

All he needed to do was glance for the next man to speak "Dr Watts sir" he extended his hand.

"A scholar I presume? I am looking forward to future discussions with you."

The mustached man nodded "as am I"

"And last but certainly not least, miss..."

"Cinder Fall" the young woman spoke.

She was almost captivated by the man, though it wasn't just his looks, there was something else that was drawing her to him. A side glance at Salem prevented her from being anything but platonically respectful.

"Cinder, I look forward to hearing how you've attained that power" his expression was curious with an underlying firmness to it that said 'they _will_ be having that conversation' then as if realizing something he turned towards his silent wife.

Salem was giving him the oddest looks before composing herself "Jeremiah"

His expression turned sly "my Queen" he said getting closer.

"I am happy you are in good health" she took a step back.

"As am I though I cannot be sure about you."

"I assure you I am perfectly fine" she huffed.

"Are you?" his arms widened.

"...no"

"Yes"

"I am warning you to stay a respectable distance Jeremiah" her eyes smoldered red.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that Seline. I find that you are too _irresistible_ " He replied not affected by her threat.

Her eyes widened then dilated into an aggressive scowl, her sclera becoming murky.

"Enough of this nonsense Jeremiah. We are royalty and shouldn't be indulging in public displays of-"

*Glomp*

"Too late" he chirped embracing her tightly "you speak big words Seline but I know you can't resist me forever or have you forgotten we've been together longer than I've been gone?"

He looked her in the eye _'her defenses are down. Go for the kill.'_

With a twinkle in his eye he leaned down and gave a kiss that sent shivers down her spine.

He leaned back "you know I can't resist you either" he went in again only to pause at her hesitation.

"We can't"

"Why?"

"They're watching us"

He turned and indeed the four humans were indeed watching, as well as several bystanders and anyone close to a window in the restaurant.

Jeremiah turned to her and smiled " _let them_ "

"Jeremiah" she scolded lightly.

He sighed "fine, but afterwards..."

Salem sighed although with a coy smile "yes, yes of course."

He grinned for a split second before bowing "then shall we my Queen?" He extended his arm.

"You're incorrigible my King" she extended her hand to his.

"That's not all I am" he kissed the back of her hand and winked.

"Quite" with that the King and Queen entered the establishment that was not worthy of their presence with elbows linked.

Before they entered Jeremiah spoke "by the way, team Witch?"

"Don't ruin the moment"

The door closed behind them leaving a mostly speechless group of people.

"I was not ready for today" Cinder spoke.

"I don't think any of us were" Watts concurred as team WTCH went inside.

\

Less than an hour later into Salem and Jaune's date had seen what was supposed to be a nice and quiet evening devolve into a spectacle. At least for the members team WTCH who was used to seeing their Queen as an infallible, powerful and wise being. Now they could only stare transfixed as their malevolent leader act like something they'd thought to never see in their lifetime.

A woman in love.

"What am I watching?" spoke a wide eyed Cinder.

"Something incredible!" Tyrian gushed before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Well you're not wrong" Watts muttered.

"I don't know but it's making me uncomfortable" Hazel said uncomfortably as he took a swig from his beer.

The change in their queen wasn't obvious by any means but for the four of them who have been trained to pick up on the smallest detail, it wasn't exactly hard to notice either.

Not that it looked like she was _trying_ to hide it. At this point they wondered if those two even knew they were there anymore.

Salem sighed a little which got her husband's attention "is something wrong dear?"

She gave him a deadpan look "I am losing face with my subordinates!" she hissed.

He glanced briefly at the quartet and chuckled "I believe you are overreacting."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are" he pressed "you've always been particular when it comes to maintaining your image with the public."

"I wish you'd care half as much about yours."

He rolled his eyes "of course I care, I just don't let it consume me. Why should I worry about something like a proper 'image' when I've already proven myself to the world once before?"

"That's not what I mean, you know I could care less about what these humans think of me and as for you Jeremiah, you haven't proven yourself to _them_. The only thing they have to go on is my word."

"I doubt you've told them everything about me dear" he gave her a quizzical look "or has the years dulled your memories?"

"What are you saying?"

His hands steeple under his chin regarding her with a coy expression "try to recall my vows."

She gave him a doubtful expression before it slowly gave way to surprise then guilt.

"O-of course, how could I forget" she looked away her cheeks tinged red as the memory surfaced.

 _ **"I don't care wealth, prestige or power, as long as-**_

"-you are by my side I am content."

She composed herself looking to him, that last part wasn't a memory or maybe he had repeated the entire sentence and she had been caught in nostalgia.

He reached for her hand across the table "flattering" and she meant it.

"Oh you shouldn't be so surprised my dear after all you are worth more to me than any throne" he leaned forward "besides, why do you think I took the throne in the first place?"

She stared for a moment before face palming "I remember."

"Splendid."

"However" she interrupted sharply "that doesn't change the fact you need to conduct yourself properly in public."

"I understand my Queen" he said giving in "I will try to do as such in the future."

"Good" she nodded with a triumphant smile.

"Now say aah~"

Her eyebrow twitched at the piece of desert thrust at her face **"Je-re-mi-a** UMPH!"

"Well?" He looked at her expectantly and she chewed and swallow with pink dusting her cheeks.

"It is adequate"

"I knew you'd love it. Now do me, aah~"

She looked from his open mouth to the desert plate then to her four subordinates watching and contemplated her choices for a moment before relenting.

"You're lucky, you're endearing."

"Don't you mean irresistib-humph."

"What was that dear? I can't hear you with cake in your mouth."

\

The six of them exited the establishment, the couple, whose arms were interlocked, led their subordinates, who have been thoroughly desensitized to their flirting, to the limo.

"Not that this hasn't been an illuminating evening but I must ask the four of you to return to your tasks."

"Aw" Tyrian pouted.

 _'Oh thank god'_ was the collective thought from the others.

"Speaking of tasks, I will be staying in Vale" Jeremiah announced.

Salem froze and slowly, robotically turned to her husband **"pardon?"**

To his credit he managed not to not reveal his sudden spike in fear at the moment "If what I sensed from Cinder is right then she would want the rest of it. I am quite interested to see where your plan would lead to-"

"You just want to see the Vytal Festival" Salem deadpanned.

"...maybe" he averted his eyes.

She sighed _'I've been doing that a lot lately.'_

"Very well"

Jeremiah turned to the only girl in the group "Did you hear that Cinderella? I will be staying in Vale for the foreseeable future. I look forward seeing your might in battle."

Cinder's eyes widened in panic for a split second before it was concealed in a carefully constructed mask of neutrality "Yes my lord"

"Please, call me Jaune" he flashed her a friendly smile that could be called charming by many.

Cinder hesitated for a while, she could see Salem narrowing her eyes at her "I will try my best...Jaune"

"Excellent!" He hugged his wife close "now lets us be off."

As Cinder remained frozen in place Hazel came up beside her and gave her a pat on the shoulder "good luck"

"Yes, do try not to disappoint our King with your performance."

Tyrian only grumbled something about her being lucky to bask in his presence.

Cinder remained in place for a moment longer as the last vestiges of a mental scream to the heavens tore through her mind. Then she stiffly entered the limo.

The young woman didn't speak for the rest of the night. When she returned home she ignored everything and everyone. Not that Mercury and Emerald would question her anyway.

She kicked off her heels and after a bath dropped herself on the bed unceremoniously. All the while her mind ran through various scenarios for some alterations to her plans

\

Meanwhile the immortal couple had just entered the hotel Cinder had booked for Salem.

"I don't see why we couldn't stay at my hotel" The Grimm King complained.

"I don't mind if you choose where we eat since I don't necessarily _need_ to consume food to live but I will not have you choose where I sleep. Not after _last time_ " she shuddered at the memory.

"You make one mistake and they hold it over you for the rest of your immortality" he grumbled.

Salem huffed but said nothing as they entered the room. It was large, extravagant and screamed wealth. Already Jeremiah was feeling discomfort.

He sighed "will I at least be permitted to bed you?" He asked though there was a pleading undertone.

"After your embarrassing display this evening, I'm not so sure you've earned that privilege."

"...that's not fair."

"I mean honestly, the first time I get to see you in nearly a millennia and this is how you conduct yourself? I don't think you even deserve any" she continued

" _That's not fair_ "

"Let's face it Jeremiah you have been nothing but an immature brat from the moment we reunited, far from the composed and brilliant leader I remember you to be. Perhaps I was fooling myself into thinking you were something you were not. I am not in the mood for such activities" she turned into a room leaving him alone.

"THAT'S. NOT. FAIR!"

He made his way to the room only for the door to slam in his face.

"Seline be reasonable now, as you've said it's been nearly a millenia since I've last seen you! You can't do this to me!"

At her lack of answer. His eyes burned red, his skin turned a deathly pallor and his hair whitened.

 **"If that is how you feel then perhaps I should find pleasures elsewhere and when they ask why a married man is here I will say 'because my wife denied me what is mine'!"**

*Creak*

The door opened mid rant to a darkened room " **Seline?"**

 **"If that is how you feel my love"**

He turned to the sound of the voice, usually composed formal with an underlying authority now soft, smooth and sultry. His jaw dropped at the sight.

His wife stood by the window, her disguise now gone, her hair absent of its ornaments and let down so that it reached her waist. The moonlight reflected off her back and her gown held up to barely cover her modesty.

 **"Uh..."** for the first time since he woke up the King was speechless much to his wife's amusement.

 **"Why are your clothes still on?"** she asked raising an amusement eyebrow **"I thought we were doing this."**

Her gown dropped and with another wave of her hand the door closed and didn't open until the next evening.

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I enjoyed writing that last scene way too much. Then again I enjoyed writing this entire chapter. I hope I characterized Salem right, I was trying to present a duality in her character between the graceful queen she presents herself to be in front of her subjects and a woman in love happy to be reunited with her husband again.**

 **I think I got it right and team WTCH playing the kids who are forced to awkwardly watch as their parents flirt with each other. Did I ever mention from the way how Salem interacts with them in canon, she seems oddly motherly?**

 **Also the relationship between Jaune and Salem was just awesome to write, hah! Seriously how has no one thought of this yet?**

 **Next chapter is in the works and it'll shed some light on their history.**


	3. A Deal With The Devil

**Chapter 3: A Deal With The Devil**

 _Walking down the corridor she kept her gaze forward, gait long, shoulders straight and expression indifferent. The epitome of grace and poise would have been an apt description for the woman who held an air of authority and regality only seen in nobles. Her two attendants trailed three steps behind in a similar way.._

 _As she reached the end of the hall, she came upon an intersection and turned and was almost bowled over by someone. One of her attendants however intercepted the person, who turned out to be a man though it could be debatable as the person let out a scream higher than any male with dignity should have as he was flipped over the trio and landed upside down in a corner._

 _She did not spare a second glance to the squire nor did she ever break her stride. The attendant who took care of the minor nuisance fell back in line once her mistress was out of harm's way. Their journey led them down an ornate gothic hall lined with stationary guards who regarded them with varying emotions, it wasn't until they came upon a set of towering double doors where two elite guards stood watch were they addressed._

" _ **Halt, state your name and business!"**_

" _ **I am Selene of Ambrosia and I was invited by Aragon to attend this…Council"**_

 _The guard glared at her_ _ **"only the leader of each tribe is to enter this hall. This no place for a wo-Hurk"**_

 _Before the guard could even finish a hand clamped over his mouth with enough force to crush his jaw, the groaning of metal that protected his jaw could be heard. Selene glared at the foolish guard while her attendant already had a knife pressed against the second guard's jugular._

" _ **Since you fools seem to only respond to a show of force, here is mine"**_ _through his futile struggling she lifts him effortlessly_ _ **"and let me be clear I am the leader of my coven because I am the most powerful"**_ _she pulled him closer_ _ **"be very grateful I did not deem it necessary to rip your insolent tongue from your mouth"**_ _she tossed him aside and her attendants opened the door to let her pass through._

 _As the first and currently only leader of an all female coven, she expected as much, after all a battlefield is 'no place for a woman.' And yet the ignorant fools overlook the fact that her (female) warriors are accomplished than most and she is arguably the most powerful alchemist in their land._

 _Inside the room had a high rise ceiling with the architecture much of the same, yet she didn't seem to notice, her eyes were locked onto the individuals already seated around the table. She recognized all of them as fellow tribe leaders._

" _ **What is the witch doing here?"**_ _spoke an armored young looking man with shoulder length white hair framing his face._

 _Her eyes narrowed at the little upstart fool, burning red eyes met each other though Selene kept her expression neutral, she would not be provoked by him._

" _ **Arturo"**_ _she deliberately purred his name_ _ **"I am surprised to see you here. I thought this meeting was for adults not little children playing at being men."**_

 _Unlike Selene Arturo didn't have her patience as he instantly stood up with a hand on his sword_ _ **"watch your tongue wench or I will cut it from your mouth"**_

 _Both of Selene's attendants tensed at the killing intent directed at them but their mistress merely smiled and tutted him_ _ **"I would not make idle threats Arturo, need I remind you of what happened in our last meeting when you challenged me."**_

 _The more she talked the more Arturo's face contorted in anger but before he could retort a loud boisterous laughter diverted his attention._

 _A large gauntlet fist smashed onto the table rattling it_ _ **"so the stories are true then? You were defeated by a woman"**_ _the man had a bald head, with a black tattoo line going over the top of his head and ending over his left eye. He wore sturdy and worn chest armor with gauntlets_

" _ **Shut your mouth Solus or I will-"**_

" _ **What?"**_ _the man asked all joviality now gone as he gave the younger man a stern gaze_ _ **"you will do what**_ _ **boy**_ _ **?"**_

" _ **I believe that is quite enough, I did not invite you all here to start a conflict"**_ _this time it was the rugged looking man with shoulder length hair tied in a ponytail. He wore a standard set of armor noticeably of better quality and silver in color. He also wore a crown with a black diamond in the middle._

 _A look from the man had Arturo sit down with a huff muttering some curses._

 _Meanwhile the man gave a polite smile and tipped his head respectively_ _ **"Lady Selene"**_

 _The woman inclined her head as well_ _ **"Lord Aragon"**_ _she was seated_ _ **"shall we get this meeting started then?"**_

" _ **No yet, we are still missing someone"**_

 _This had everyone confused and Solus spoke_ _ **"but this is everyone is it not? Or perhaps there is another tribe of marauders skulking about the plains"**_ _he directed an accusary glance at the one member of the table who has remained quite._

 _Covered from head to toe in light black armor and a mouth mask, the mysterious man said nothing as he stared at Solus with pupiless red eyes._

 _Then he looked to away._

" _ **DON'T IGNORE ME!"**_

" _ **Who are we waiting for?"**_ _Selene asked with some annoyance._

" _ **I'm glad you asked, you see-"**_

 _Right then they felt something and all eyes turned to the only door in the room where sounds of yelling, crashing, clanging and utter mayhem could be heard just beyond. After a final *wump* that rattled the doors so hard that dust flaked from the ceiling near it there was silence. Aragon and his attendant shared a look before a short but very loud very noticeable creak interrupted the silence._

 _Another loud creak followed that cracked the door just enough to allow someone to squeeze their body through the frame then ever so slowly close back the door pausing every now and then when the creak went on too long. And after an excruciatingly long time the door finally closed with a loud clunk that reverberated throughout the room._

 _The figure flinched then slowly turned his head around to reveal a young face with a mop of short scraggly white hair and dimmed red eyes._

 _Upon seeing seven pairs of red eyes staring he turned around and forced a nervous laugh_ _ **"I'm sorry did I interrupt anything."**_

 _The reactions were immediate Solus started laughing_ _ **"I like him, he is funny."**_

 _Aragon smiled indulgingly at the younger man_ _ **"no I was just about to make mention of you."**_

 _Arturo gestured to him while looking at Aragon_ _ **"who is this buffoon?"**_

 _Kankuro narrowed his eyes suspiciously but said nothing._

 _Selene in the meantime could only stare at the squire who went from a nervous wreck to calm and serene the closer he got to them, then sat down at their table much to their (curious, appalled) surprise._

" _ **Thank you all for coming"**_ _he spoke with a smile_ _ **"I know it must have not been easy to sit here in each other's presence"**_ _his eyes swept across the table_ _ **"not when there is still bad blood amongst you-"**_

" _ **Who are you?"**_ _the normally quiet rogue questioned what almost all present wanted an answer to._

 _The man blinked then turned to Aragon_ _ **"didn't Aragon tell you?"**_

" _ **Tell us what?"**_ _Arturo said suspiciously._

" _ **I never got around to it"**_ _the man in question answered._

" _ **Oh-ahem, well my name is Jeremiah and I am the one who called for this summit**_

\

Red eyes fluttered open with a scowl _'why did I have a dream like this'_

The first time she had met her husband

As the question lingered she began to get the feeling that something was off. First of all she wasn't in her chambers, which wasn't that perplexing as contrary to her subordinates' belief, Salem did indeed venture into the human world more often than they'd think. The second thing she noted was her state of dress or rather undress, she was fully nude under the sheets. Again, not as perplexing, she often went to sleep fully nude, what did she have to hide? And there is no one with the knowledge of or (as mortals would say) the balls to try and sneak into her room.

Then there was the fact that she was tired despite having woken up. If she were to be honest it felt more like she came to from unconsciousness than woke up from a night's sleep which would make sense considering that it was night _right now_. Yet at the same time she felt oddly satisfied despite the slight fatigue, hunger and smell of sweat permeating from the sheets. Heh, if she didn't know any better she could have sworn she just finished having…

Her thoughts trailed off as she now became vividly aware of the sticky sensation between her legs.

That made her sit up straight _'that can't be right'_

" **Finally awake Selene"**

Salem froze _'that voice, it can't be'_

The soft padding of steps on the carpet was heard as he continued **"I feel I should apologize, it has been a while."**

Red eyes closed _'do I dare to hope?'_

She felt someone sit beside her **"then again I wasn't the one who fainted mid coitous"**

And just like that her eyes twitched as they looked at his smug smile _'it's him'_

Oh she remembered now, how could she forget? That damn self satisfied smugness, his goofy smile, his stupid face, scraggly hair and…and…

" **You're real."**

His smile turned gentler as he moved a few errant strands of hair from obscuring her eyes **"I am and I promise I will never leave you again"**

After those words she didn't hesitate and practically tackled him into a tight hug which he reciprocated without any trouble. She didn't cry, no his wife was too proud, too strong-willed to allow such weakness, even in front of him but that didn't stop the shuddering breath she took whilst taking him all in. Jeremiah completely understood, for him it was only a few days at best that he missed her because of his 'sleep.'

For her, it was centuries since she last saw him and considering he saw himself pining for her after a few days he could only speculate how agonizingly tortuous it must have been for her being alone. The last of an extinct species with literally no one as company, no one that she could let her guard down around and open up to. Of course she could around him, he would rather be tortured by silver eyes before he ever let loose anything she said or did in his presence in confidence.

She broke away from the hug and cupped his face and stared intently at him **"from this moment on you will** _ **not**_ **leave my sight, am I** _ **understood?**_ **"**

" **Yes my mistress"**

She smiled a smile that would make weaker men piss themselves…or get erect depending on their preferences (as he found out when he entered a place called 'The S&M Club').

It was… _an experience._

One that left its mark if his erection was anything to go by. Salem would have died by one of the numerous assassination attempts early in her life if she didn't notice _that_.

"… **really?"**

" **It** _ **has**_ **been a long time"** he grinned sheepishly.

To his dismay she slid off the bed **"I refuse to continue another moment on this bed"** her nose wrinkled **"it reeks of sweat and** _ **other**_ **fluids"** Jeremiah chuckled and opened his mouth **"not one word"** the threat made him silence his previous thought.

" **I will be taking a bath"** with that she walked away with a noticeable limp but turned at the last moment before she reached the door **"aren't you going to join me? Or do you want to take care of** _ **that**_ **yourself."**

His eyebrows shot up **"are you sure? I don't think I could control myself if I were to get into close proximity with you again."**

She gave him an amused smirk **"dear, it has been roughly a thousand years since I've abstained from taking on another man, in your memory. If you think that I am satisfied after"** she glanced at the clock **"16 hours, then you are sorely mistaken Jeremiah Azazel Ulysses Nekron Ecclesia Armon Raizel Christophe~"** at this point her voice was a husky purr.

The named man actually gulped but smiled nonetheless especially when she walked away while swaying her hips in a way that made him wonder where she learned to walk like that?

He didn't know but it made him think _'damn, what a woman'_ his grin turned feral as his eyes burned _'_ _ **my woman**_ _'_

He only opened the door before a pale slender hand pulled him in and shut it.

\

Cinder was a nervous wreck and it was starting to show. For a shrewd criminal like Roman Torchwick keeping up appearances was an important part of being a criminal. It not only allows you to manipulate how people see you, it also helps in possible future prospects and elevates your standing and credibility. For someone like Cinder it's a little bit sweet and sour, she uses her beauty to attract weak minded idiots and hooks them with her deadly skillset.

Roman wouldn't lie, he fell for it in their first meeting and now he's in a tight spot with her as a pawn. For as long as he'd known her she has always carried herself with an air of authority and regality that complimented her beauty. She was the boss and as much as he hated to admit it she'd proven time and again that she was not one to cross as her rule was absolute.

But now that shell she'd create for herself was starting to crack, something had her spooked, nervous and even a little fearful.

And it all had something to do with the two mysterious guests she'd reported to him. From what Neo had gathered from spying on the two brats whoever these guys are had her on edge for a week now. It explained her increased bitchiness for one and after an apparent meeting she was a proverbial train wreck. If Roman were to be honest he was a little worried about these 'visitors' since it looked to him that they weren't visitors but rather bosses.

And the situation was that Cinder's bosses were coming to check on her operation.

' _Fuck, this can't be good'_ he thought.

Roman was in their underground base at Mountain Glenn in a dingy but habitable room (by the bare minimum). Usually he would be supervising the White fang right about now but for once the animals didn't need any guidance. All the bombs along the tunnels have already been placed in position and the tracks were cleared of any obstructions (debris, Grimm etc). All that was left now was to outfit the train with enough explosives to blow a hole in the middle of downtown Vale.

With that thought he could only hope to whatever gods those grunts don't mess it up because he really needed the time to think about this latest development. The people who Cinder work for, if they could make someone like her fearful then they must be some real hard asses. Powerful, well connected and ruthless hard asses whom Roman can expect no mercy from if he were to screw up in any way.

Yet at the same time this could be an opportunity for him, if he impressed them then he might just prove useful for the long term. Gaining favors with the bosses and he might just live past the attack on Vale and if not then he might just find himself dead. Both options don't sit well with him, if he had his way he'd be back in Mistral.

He took a long drag of his cigar before outing it in an astray, his mind always drifted when he had time to relax. He fished out his scroll and sent a text to his favorite (and only) multi-talented partner. The whole reason why he even knew about the mystery persons was because he had enough tact to have Cinder followed by Neo at a _very_ safe distance. She understood the risks and took some very heavy precautions, keeping out of view and staying a far distance for a longer time.

What she gathered was disconcerting to say the least. Apparently Cinder had three associates probably as dangerous as her, a lady boss and a guy who seems to be boss lady's main squeeze.

A sigh escaped his lips, he could only hope she got something, _anything_ on these guys.

\

After their four hour 'bath' Jaune and Salem exited the bathroom in white robes with wet chalk- white skin and damp white hair. Salem's expression was one of smugness as she made her way to the bedroom which was now organized.

" **It seemed that during our time in the bathroom, room service came and cleaned up"** she looked at new sheets and their folded, dry cleaned clothes with narrowed eyes **"did you have something to do with this Jeremiah?"**

There was no answer.

Salem spun to her husband and rolled her eyes at his slightly glazed eyes and dopey smile.

" **Jeremiah!"**

" **Hm? Oh yes I ordered this 'room service' and told them to come clean up."**

How thoughtful but wait **"I didn't hear them knock"**

" **I told them there was no need, I'd hate to interrupt our time in the bathroom"**

…it just dawned on her that he could have requested this anytime during when they were in the bathroom considering they _never left_ so he would have to have done it while she was asleep.

Which means…no...

" **How would you even know we would be indisposed at the time you gave them?"**

He said nothing but gave her a sly smile **"because I** _ **know you**_ **Selene~"**

That sly bastard.

" **You engineered this?"**

" **Well"** he paused to look up and shook his head **"yes I suppose I did"** then he went on to put his clothes on.

Salem could only stare, it might seem a small thing- insignificant even to him and maybe to others. It was a gamble he took and on something as silly as whether she would be in the mood to continue their romp elsewhere than the bed. It would have been embarrassing to have been walked in on by the help.

And someone would have _definitely_ died if that happened.

But he accurately predicted she would not only be in the mood to continue their romp but would also change locations and they would have been in their long enough to not even notice other people coming in to clean the place and taking their clothes to be dry cleaned and pressed. She couldn't remember the last time someone could accurately predict her like this.

' _No one but you Jeremiah'_ she smiled, she wasn't upset quite the opposite she was _very pleased,_ Jeremiah had always had a peculiar thought process for when he would strategize that she could not emulate _'this world is already ours.'_

She couldn't help but chuckle at the thought, then she went for her clothes and the smile was wiped clean off.

These were not her robes.

" **Jeremiah"**

" **Yes dear?"**

" **What is this?"**

" **I believe the people of this time refer to them as clothes my dear or garments if you will or do you prefer wears?"**

Salem took a deep breath _'patience has always been my strongest virtue'_

" **Jeremiah why have you replaced my robes with** _ **this**_ **"** she picked up a folded black shirt and laid it bare.

The front of the black tee read 'STRENGHT will not bring VICTORY' which is true but that doesn't mean she's going to have it emblazoned on a shirt and wear it.

" **Jeremiah-"** her words caught when she saw the words decorated on _his_ shirt.

'I'M with SEXY'

Salem was stone-faced she looked at the words, then at him to which he said **"what? It's true."**

His wife didn't share his enthusiasm, in fact she pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath _'you married him Selene, you literally fought tooth and nail for his hand.'_

" **Where did you even find time to go out and buy these?"**

" **I didn't"** he smiled proudly **"did you know you can actually have couriers deliver clothes to your doorstep?"**

" **Jeremiah, you are not walking in my presence with that thing on"** honestly and the fact that he was in his true form while wearing it made him look even more ridiculous.

" **But-"** the glare she sent him made him shut up and with a sigh he got rid of the shirt **"will you at least consider wearing what I brought you?"**

She looked off at the selection of shirts, skirts, jeans and…lingerie before coming to a conclusion **"you threw away my robes while I was sleeping didn't you."**

"…"

" **Very well"**

" **Yes!"**

" **But I'm taking away your internet privileges"**

" **Aw~"** his shoulders slumped beforehe saw herinspecting a black lacy bra and thong **"…worth it."**

She gave him an annoyed look and headed to the bathroom with an assortment of randomly chosen clothes. Jaune waited for the door to click shut before taking off the shirt, looking at the front he snorted in amusement.

' _As if I would actually wear something so blasé'_ he crumpled the shirt and tossed it aside.

It had been well worth it to see the look on his wife's face though. Teasing her was one of his favorite pastimes, he frowned, it actually did serve a purpose aside from minor entertainment. He could see it from the moment he laid eyes on her, his wife was _weary_ to say to the least.

' _I fear she has lost a part of herself.'_

The fiery spark which she had when he first met her was nowhere to be seen. Gone was the spitfire of a woman he knew and loved only to be replaced by a withered spinster. He didn't like it, he didn't like it one bit, he noticed the looks her subordinates gave them when they were on their date. Selene was never one to show emotion that does not correlate into her position as Queen but Jaune is now convinced, _something_ died within her along the way.

' _Let's see if I can't reignite that spark yet'_ he said having put on his clothes.

For today Jaune went for a more casual look, an open white jacket over a black shirt, white slacks and loafers. He went in front of the full length mirror and willed his body into human form.

"Oddly normal" he said to himself.

" **That would be an oxymoron"**

Jaune turned around at the voice "whoa"

Salem, _Selene_ chose an outfit combination that closely resembled her robes. A black long sleeved blouse with a turtleneck collar that accentuated her curves, a tight black knee length skirt and a pair of black combat heels that zip up at the side. She had chosen to let her hair fall down to her waist with two long bangs draping over her shoulder to effectively frame her face.

 **"Well how do I look?"**

"I'm falling in love with you all over again."

She rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless **"flattery can only get** _ **you**_ so far" she said reverting to her human guise.

"Well I say I have good pacing" he wrapped a hand over her shoulder "now let's see what this 'Kingdom' has to offer."

"You will be disappointed."

"We'll see."

\

Neo was starting to regret ever volunteering to spy on Cinder's supposed bosses. She only did it in the first place because the woman herself was making moves while agitated which meant a lack of situational awareness a weakness she could exploit to keep tabs on her, plus she didn't really have anything else to do. She figured it would be worthwhile to have information on the thing or person that had that woman's panties in a twist.

On the plus side she managed to find out that Cinder had allies and in some cases they were even crazier and more dangerous than she is. First there was the guy with braided hair who looked like he had more than a few screws loose, the mustache guy who managed to easily get under Cinder's skin and the tall silent one who almost gave away her position five times.

But nothing could quite compare to the woman who was _actually_ Cinder's boss. Neo made sure to stay a little farther away than she normally would when tailing someone, not that she had to think twice about it as the mere presence of the woman set her on edge. Not even Raven Branwen made her so uneasy and hypothetically she should, considering the last time she met the swordswoman she was almost killed.

Shaking her thoughts of _that_ not so fond memory she focused on the task at hand...which wasn't saying much since the two love birds haven't come out the hotel, actually they've been cooped up in the hotel room since she arrived. She actually infiltrated said hotel and checked the records.

They checked in around midnight and stayed in for 14 hours straight without so much as a call for room service. The manager thought something was wrong, Neo was worried they gave her the slip. Turns out it was neither, when the concerned staff knocked on the door. She followed using mirrored illusions as a camouflage.

The moment the manager was about unlock the door it opened revealing what Neo could only describe as the best male specimen she had ever laid eyes on and she was using Huntsmen-turned-model standards. The guy was tall, chiseled, _hot_ and charismatic in a way that she could identify him as a cut above the rest at a single _glance_. It's a wonder he was able to somehow tame the shrew of a woman with nothing but his charm and wit.

She wouldn't be too distracted though, Neo was very professional when comes to her job and her life which could both hinge on what information she could gain here. So far she knew Cinder had three associates of equal standing who worked under the woman and this man. And the only thing she knew about them aside from the fact that they had the obedience, adoration and respect of those who serve under them is that they are powerful.

Even aside from being above Cinder Fall who is strong, these people radiate **power** , the kind of power that could reduce her to nothing faster than she could blink, she felt that much. Plus you don't spend sixteen hours cooped up in a hotel room fucking with no food, water or air without having godlike stamina. Yes there is no mistake about the musky scent Neo almost gagged at when the door opened.

That smell was unmistakably of sex and boy it was strong.

The poor guy who checked didn't stand a chance, he was literally floored for a full minute before tall, blonde and sexy managed to wake him again and another couple of minutes to reassure him that everything was alright and even gave him a few orders to fill out. Then she watched the dazed employee walk away then her breath hitched.

The man was staring right at her, through the camouflage into her body and penetrated her very soul. She kept quite though her heart beat faster with each couple of seconds then finally he shrugged and closed the door. Neo didn't hesitate to run for her life because she saw the amused smile he gave her.

After that she didn't try to get close like that again. She wanted to live a little longer but she was willing to continue staking out the hotel and keeping tabs on the room itself. It wasn't for another four hours did they actually leave. That makes it twenty hours she had been spying on them now and while she did eat and sleep (for what good it did her) she was nowhere close to crisp.

Ugh, she wasn't used to this crap and she didn't like it one bit. Then again she didn't like Cinder, her lackeys and her so-called plan which is more trouble than its worth.

' _Gods I could use a shower right now.'_

She held that thought as the couple exited the hotel

' _Finally'_

After updating Roman she layered on an illusioned disguise and followed the couple. Hopefully she'd be able to get some valuable intel from their little excursion

…she did not.

\

' _This was nice'_ she admitted to herself.

A few hours into the second date had them literally exploring the Kingdom through conventional and slightly less conventional means. Even though she was reclusive by nature Salem had left her tower to visit the lands outside her territories before. Granted they would be overrun with Grimm but it's the experience that counts. The last time she had been to a Kingdom however was a long time, long enough to be at least a little in awe of the sights.

She had hand to them, even though they fail as a species she will recognize their accomplishments, they have certainly come a long way, if her husband's gushing of technology wasn't an indication. Salem herself wasn't ignorant of modern conveniences and so far she had been the repository for all of his questions.

Knowledge is (a type of) power and she had it in droves.

She frowned though, this night would've been better if a certain little wench hadn't been following them for the most part of their outing. She ignored at first clearly the trollop feared them and for good reason but she was stubbornly resilient it seems.

"Is something wrong my dear?"

She looked to him sharply "you know as well as I do what is wrong"

"Ah, you are referring to our shadow" he mused "perhaps it is time we deal with her"

Salem smiled serenely "I thought you would never ask"

They then stopped to share a brief kiss before turning their sites to a disguised Neopolitan. The girl who had wore the disguise of a generic teenager froze at their gaze before turning tail and run. She skillfully dodged whatever obstacle was in her way until she hid herself behind a building.

She calmed down and closed her eyes to concentrate, teleporting may sound convenient but depending on distance is taxing on the Aura reserves and making the trek to Mountain Glenn takes at least a ¼ on her best day. She felt the familiar sensation take effect, her body pushing and pulling through space itself.

Then it stopped.

 _What!?_

Her eyes snapped open to see a smiling handsome blonde and his not amused ashen haired wife staring at her.

"Hello there" she almost choke on air at the oppressive atmosphere which clashed with the man's demeanor.

She dropped to her knees gagging but could hear the man sigh turning to the woman.

"Selene please"

"Am I supposed to feel sorry for this trash?"

"You don't have to but it's hard for me to interrogate someone if they can't breathe"

"There's no need for interrogation, I know who she is. Neopolitan, she is Roman Torchwick's subordinate"

"Where have I heard the name Torchwick before?"

"He is the most wanted man in Vale"

"Ah yes, the rather effeminate thief the incompetent law enforcement has failed to capture" he mused "I wonder why she has an interest in _us_."

"Most likely to gain leverage over Cinder seeing as how she answers to me"

" _Me_ "

"Yes dear _me_ " Jeremiah raised an eyebrow "she is after all my subordinate"

Jeremiah hummed with an unreadable expression and turned his attention to the struggling girl and tilted her head by the chin to gaze at him "tell me _Neo_ do you want to live" she nodded "then prove your usefulness to me" he smiled "I would like to meet this Roman Torchwick. Will you take me to him?"

Neo who has noticed the pressure elevate from her body at his touch nodded, still in daze.

"Excellent" he stood and turned to his wife who had a look of suspicion about her "what?"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Making new friends" he got to say before his image crystallized and he shattered into pieces like glass leaving a bewildered Salem standing by herself in an alley.

…oh

Oh he _did not_ just abandon her in the middle of the city to prance around with a tri-colored bitch and her orange haired clown.

Her eyes burned **"you will pay for that Jeremiah."**

\

' _I will most likely pay for that'_ he said as they appeared in Neo's room

He gave an unamused glance to the smiling minx looking at him adoringly "you did that on purpose didn't you?"

Neo's smile was saccharine.

"Oh dear you shouldn't have done that, she will be awfully angry with you"

Neo gave him her most adorable look and he chuckled "not to worry I will protect you" she smiled again but halted when his finger touched her forehead "be warned however, should you disrespect her again I will be _upset_."

Neo nodded shakily and swallowed at the return of the oppressive atmosphere.

"Good" he smiled "now where is Roman, better yet where are we" he let his senses roamed the area "underground?"

Neo began typing on her scroll but before she could show him the contents he lowered it ad looked into her dual colored eyes "you are no mute Neopolitan as such you will speak to me when addressed. Am I clear?"

She coughed to regain her composure "yes sir"

"Please, call me Jaune"

"Okay Jaune" she let the name roll over her tongue, she could have sworn the lady called him by another name but whatever "we're below Mountain Glenn" she began leading him through the door.

They were in what Jeremiah could only describe as an underground city, an abandoned one at that. Yet the place was lively as he saw a few of hooded men and women wearing masks milling about. It must have been a site to see him and his companion though most looked to him, he smiled and greeted them but they either said nothing and ignored him or scowled and said some rather unflattering things under their breaths.

They were all beastmen-no Faunus- he soon realized and it made sense why they would not have taken kindly to his human guise. Soon they reached a set of doors Neo entered or rather _sashayed_ through. He had a suspicion that she might have been doing that for his viewing but Jeremiah honestly hadn't noticed.

Neo was rather diminutive like that.

"Neo, about time you-" the orange haired man stopped upon seeing his partner's company "and who are you?" he said warily and Jeremiah noticed how the man seemed to gravitate towards his cane.

Jeremiah smiled "why I am the man you had your subordinate spy on for the better Mr. Torchwick, can I call you Roman?" he said taking a seat by the table.

"Yeah, sure thing Mr.-" Roman was tense, Jeremiah's charm wasn't working on him, something the man could respect at least.

"Arc, Jaune Arc" he supplied "but I'm not one for formalities so Jaune will suffice"

Roman looked to Neo and calmed down at her seeming relaxed position.

"Okay Jaune, why are you here? I'm guessing brought you here for some reason"

"Yes I wanted to meet with you" he answered before looking the man in the eye "Cinder Fall" that got a reaction from him but the man was good at covering it "she is a subordinate of my wife"

"R-really?"

"Yes really now listen carefully" he made sure his tone reflected the seriousness of this next part "I am going to ask you some questions and you will answer them truthfully to the best of your abilities. If you lie, I will know and you will _suffer for it_. Am I understood?"

Roman swallowed a bead of sweat trailed down his face "crystal"

"I will assume that means yes" he said dismissively "now then I understand you are working under Cinder correct?"

"Yes."

"This plan she has concocted seems to rely on you and you seem to be a man with many talents. Tell me Roman when you are carrying out her orders were you told to do something along a pre-planned directive or were you given resources and told to accomplish a set of goals as you saw fit?"

Jeremiah leaned back as the man mulled the question over basically he was asking if Roman was just a face for Cinder's scheme, an easily replaceable fall guy should the plan go awry, a puppet being pulled by its strings, an actor or was he a mastermind using what he has on hand to do the impossible at his own pace.

It brought a bitter taste to his mouth to admit this and the guy only used words which amounted to a stern warning in Roman's line of work still made Cinder look like a school girl by comparison. Roman could lie, he could bend the truth but at the same time he couldn't saving face meant absolutely nothing if he wasn't alive to hear the end of it.

"Cinder gave me orders to follow, locations to hit, Lien to spend and some men to get it done but everything in-between is all me. I plan the heist, I spend the right amount of Lien to the right people for information and amnesty and I micromanage to get the job done flawlessely."

"Is that the reason why your face is plastered across the Kingdom? I've seen a tape of one of your robbery" he clapped almost mockingly "such showmanship! I would believe you to be an entertainer rather than a thief" at his annoyed look he added "not that your show isn't entertaining of course."

"I can be quiet if I want to, I could rob this entire Kingdom blind and no one would ever know. Cinder's the one who wanted a fall guy for this plan of hers" he took out a cigar

"I can see why- do you have another of those?" Roman wordlessly gave the man a cigar which Jaune took and with a snap of finger lit it with black-blue flames.

He took a puff and sighed whilst Roman leaned back enjoying the dust-laced nicotine.

"One more question Roman" the man looked to him "after everything is said and done and this grand plan for which you've worked tirelessly to see to fruition. Do you believe that she will perhaps, let you go?"

Roman didn't answer immediately, he took a long drag of his cigar and puffed three circles before he said "not a chance in hell."

Jeremiah hummed _'if Cinder is anything like Selene which is a given then she will have this man killed. Not only will it solve the mystery to the public_ _but it will tie up loose ends not to mention get rid of a possible future obstacle.'_

"You've proven adept at surviving Roman" he complimented "I have no doubts the reason why you are not currently behind bars is due mainly to your own wits. And given the right resources and motivation you can accomplish virtually anything you set your mind to, am I wrong?"

"I aim to please" Roman straighten up, he knew a sales pitch when he heard one, in fact he might have suspected it since the guy wasn't threatening him.

"Given all this, I have a proposition for you."

"I'm all ears."

"Become my subordinate and I will ensure your safety."

"Just like that?"

"I believe they call this 'a once in a lifetime chance' Roman."

"Yeah well I call it 'too good to be true'."

Jeremiah rolled his eyes "I don't like wasted talents. It may suite my wife and Cinder's plan to have you killed off but I for one see no reason why a man of your talents should die an ultimately useless death. You are far better off using your talents for more productive means."

"Productive how?"

"Ah but that would be telling and we haven't even come to an agreement yet"

Roman mulled over his options, it was a no brainer really but just in case "what happens if I decline?"

"If you decline I have your lovely subordinate drop me back where I cornered her and you will have the sense to not speak of this proposal to anyone lest you die a horribly painful death."

He cringed this really wasn't a choice "fine then."

"Let's shake on it."

They shook hands "and you're sure you can protect me?"

"You have my word" he assured before his eyes sharpened "and where I come from a man's word is as good as his _life_ " he squeezed the man's arm "so Roman do you swear on your life to serve my interests and not cross me?"

"Y-yes."

"Good then there is only one thing left to do" he cupped his other hand over Roman's own.

"Argh" he recoiled at the burning sensation and Jaune let him go. Roman pulled off his glove but saw no marks only the tingling sensation under his skin "what did you just do?"

"Ensured your protection" he took another puff of his half filled cigar.

Roman gave him a skeptical look and he opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by some knocking.

A White Fang grunt peeked through the door "what is it Perry?"

"There's a commotion by the train boss, said they found a little girl."

At this Roman groaned "better not be who I think it is" he looked to Jaune "will you excuse me I have to take this."

He pressed his cigar in the ashtray "by all means attend to your business I will be with you shortly I have to mark Neo as well."

"Don't give her any ideas" Roman grumbled grabbing his cane.

Judging from the look in her eyes he had been too late to suggest it.

\

Oh this was just perfect, of all the people to have discovered this place, from the cops not on his payroll, to fucking Huntsmen and the Grimm, it had to be the scythe wielding brat formerly known as Red. Maybe he was actually cursed, how else do you explain having your well planned robberies foiled by a freaking twelve year old!

She yelled out as he struck her more out of aggravation than anything, he did not take pleasure in hitting little girls, that's really sad but he wasn't above it especially when said girl was responsible for making his life a lot harder than it should be.

Speaking of difficulty "you know you're a lot easier to handle without that oversized gardening tool of yours" he chuckled.

It really was, she may fight close to an actual Huntress with that thing but take it away and she's just a kid. And typical reaction for a kid she huffed and charged blindly at him in a fit of rage. Roman barely sidestepped the attack (if it could even be called that) and tripped her with Melodic Cudgel.

After laughing a little at her misfortune and kneeled "but seriously Red" he stuck the barrel under her chin "how did you find this place?"

She growled at him again then she was gone and in her place a flurry of rose petals "huh?" behind him a loud smack echoed followed shortly by Red's yelp he looked behind and his eyes widened "whoa!"

Not only had Red reached a far distance in the span of two seconds but standing there over her dazed body was none other than his new boss Jaune. How and when he had gotten their he could chalk up to Neo and he might have saved him some time by acting as the brick wall for her speed Semblance.

' _Forgot she could do that'_

The man Jaune looked down at the girl "you should watch where you are going little girl" he offered the girl, still down, a hand "some do not like to" he paused halfway and tilted his head before the most sinister smile he had ever witnessed, a cross between polite and barely restrained rage.

He could hear red whimper as he kneeled before her.

"Little girl" his hand held her shaking head affixed by her chin "your eyes" Roman swallowed " **they are** **silver** "

His eyes shone red and they all felt fear.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I don't have to say who the Devil is in this chapter do I? Oh Roman what have you gotten yourself into and what is Jaune doing behind his wife's back?**

 **Again the byplay of Salem and Jaune had been hella fun to write, the trip to the past was just a memory, nothing really detailed. None of the flashbacks will be too detailed storywise. It's just going to highlight some main points in their past lives. For instance Salem dreamed of when they first met. I'll be going it like that and leave you guys to fill in the rest.**


	4. Obsidian Lining

**Author's Notes: to that one reviewer, the story isn't dead it was just taking a sabbatical.**

 **On a serious note the timing of this chapter finishing came out of nowhere, coincidentally a day after my birthday after the subsequent release of chapters for two other stories where upon I soaked up the positive reviews and praise generated to convert into uh- inspiration that fuelled the progress for what was a short few hours ago 1547 words.**

 **Hot damn I am good!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Obsidian Lining**

 _His guards lay dead, he was kneeling, weakened by sorcery, bleeding from his wounds inflicted by their accursed magic. Selene had been right, this as a mistake, he had been too trusting and now he had paid the price. But even then the ambush had not gone quite as his enemies had hoped as all around him the mutilated corpses laid strewn about._

" _ **You cowards!"**_ _he spat_ _ **"you could not defeat me in a field of battle so you resort to trickery"**_ _he chuckled darkly_ _ **"and even then you are too weak to finish the job"**_

" _Hold your tongue demon!" one of them shouted "we have no need to bother with staining our blades with your foul blood, you will die soon either way."_

 _His vision had gone blurry, the poison they had slipped him continued to wreak havoc on his unique biology but he smiled_ _ **"even a novice can detect the twinge of fear in your voice so save your breath for the screaming you will be doing soon enough"**_ _he glared and he saw the figure flinch back and he grinned savagely_ _ **.**_

 _Another of the figures stepped forward levelling a stave at him "I will not let you harm another Jeremiah."_

 _At the voice he frowned_ _ **"I expected this of the Silver Eyes but not you old friend. What fancy words have they fed for you to be swayed to their side?"**_

 _He could make out the discomfort in the man's expression before the voice of the most irritating woman spoke up "enough of this farce, did you honestly believe we would ever have council with demons!"_

" _ **And here I thought your kind was supposed to be so enlightened, so much better than us."**_

" _We are and after your death, your armies will crumble at the seams."_

" _ **If you were half as clever as you think you are then you should've invited my Queen. Your neglect of this will be your undoing."**_

" _Hmph,_ _the fragile alliance you've built can only be maintained through your power and once the foundation is gone, your Kingdom will crumble."_

 _Jeremiah chuckled darkly_ _ **"again you underestimate us and you underestimate our resolve. My time may be over but know this, I will be avenged and as for you Silver Eyes. My Queen will ensure the extinction of your kind, so enjoy your victory no matter how brief"**_ _he stood with glowing_ _ **"though know that you will not live through this day!"**_

 _With those words he charged at the same time a brilliant light shone putting him further closer to oblivion._

 _\_

Jeremiah blinked then scowled at the resurfaced memories. Up until now he has drawn a blank as to how he was rendered incapacitated long enough to be judged dead and buried.

 _'An ambush during peace negotiations, humph well I suppose that's as good a way as any to catch me off guard.'_

You couldn't actually blame him either, for the nature of the negotiations were a simple matter a formality because truly they had already won but didn't want to commit genocide. They didn't ask for anything significant from the humans

Land?

They had plenty not including the dark realm.

Riches?

The unharnessed crystals covering the dark realms are worth their weight in gold.

Power and status?

 _Please,_ his people are as close to the gods as humans can compare. Immortal, youthful and powerful with an affinity for magic that wouldn't be lost to the annals of time, unlike humans.

What they would have gotten from the whole ordeal was bragging rights for the entire century. Which was fair since the humans were the ones to instigate the conflict and got their 'asses kicked' in the first place.

At this point Jeremiah was now aware of the gagging sounds coming from beneath him.

 _'Ah right, the girl.'_

Not just the girl he could see that almost all the Faunus were on the ground writhing, his two subordinates were openly trembling with undisguised fear and he could sense the various creatures congregating above them, drawn to his power.

' _At this rate the tunnels will overflow with them'_

At this line of thought he dismissed it immediately chiding himself for letting his emotions get the better of him. And like that the literal pressure was lifted drawing exclamations of relief from everyone. And judging by the pungent smell in the air and several puddles on the ground he could tell a number of them had _relieved_ themselves on the spot…thankfully the young girl he crouched in front of was not among those numbers.

"Well, _this_ is embarrassing" he chuckled though not a single person found it amusing and instead stared wide eyed at him. He coughed awkwardly "I didn't mean to scare anyone, that was an accident" Jeremiah stood up drawing flinches from the crowd and an eyeroll from the man "Roman" the sight of the smooth criminal with an expression akin to deer caught in the headlights was amusing but he didn't have time for this "rally your men, it would seem you have intruders coming this way, no doubt this girl's companions."

Roman quickly recovered and after a calming breath whirled on the gawking White Fang members "alright you animals snap out of it!" his words seemed to do just that for the most part "let's get this train rolling, I want it up and running yesterday! Everyone to their stations" he looked around "and for god's sakes change your pants!"

Jeremiah nodded empathically at his subordinate before turning his attention to the still frozen teen "little girl" his tone was clipped and it frightened her "stand up."

She did so slowly on shaky legs and he could see her eyes wander ever so much with desperation.

"Do not attempt to run" her head snapped up to his and she trembled at the look in his eyes "I will catch you if you try."

This was not a boast but a fact and she knew it, she was far outclassed.

"Now then I will ask you some questions, answer truthfully and I will let you go" she perked up her eyes held a glimmer of hope "however if I feel you are lying…" he trailed off and she swallowed "you do not need to speak simply nod, am I understood?"

 _Yes_

"Good, now then first question. Are there any other Silver Eyed warriors?"

She looked confused at the question, he could see her mind trying to decipher it.

"Your eyes" he clarified with suspicious eyes "are there any others who have the same eyes as you?"

She shook her head _no_.

' _None that she knows of.'_

She looked at him and he could see it clearly now but hadn't paid attention to it before in light of her heritage.

"You recognize me don't you?"

Before she could answer his question there was a shout of _"Ruby!"_

Jeremiah saw five individuals heading there way, three humans, a Faunus and a beast. His eyes narrowed at the unassuming little pup at the same time his hand lashed out and caught the girl by her hood mid acceleration and dragged her before him so as to block her body with his.

Fearful silver eyes looked into chipped sapphire and his words were cold and absolute "listen to me carefully silver eyes" he spat "you will tell no one of our meeting together understood?" she nodded frantically "if I find that you have talk to _anyone_ there is nowhere on this world you will be able to hide from me. I will find you and child or not I will _**end you**_ _._ "

Ruby was crying now and he let her go, she wasted no time using her Semblance to push her speeds to new heights. Jeremiah caught a fluttering rose and watched it wilt in palms before crushing it. He turned to the only other subordinate who hadn't left even though Roman was nowhere in sight.

Neopolitan looked at him with curiosity, her shock had been swept away moments ago. He gestured for her to follow as he went back inside one of the rooms.

"I take it you have met that girl before?"

She nodded though when his gaze turned disproving she coughed lightly and answered "yes, her name is Ruby Rose she and her team have caused some setbacks to the operation."

"Hmm, tell me more."

\

Yang was pissed and for once it wasn't directed at a person but rather the situation itself. Hours ago Ruby had gone missing in the middle of the night, after that Zwei had led them to some underground city that turns out to have been in use by the White Fang as their headquarters which meant her sister could very well have been in the clutches of terrorists _without_ Crescent Rose.

After dealing with a few grunts personally Yang was treated to an unnerving feeling to go along with a weird sight. All the white fang members, had collapsed to floor, Blake and Zwei were cowering, the pup covering its head with his and Blake looking horrified with her bow flat against her head. Yang herself hadn't felt all that great, she was on edge, it felt like she was about to face some impossible odds stacked against her. Even Dr. Oobleck looked on edge, he was the most serious she had ever seen with some sweat building up.

Then the pressure had lifted, the White Fang guys stayed down gasping for air, not that her team hadn't been the same. No one knew what that was and if Ruby wasn't with the Fang then she would've bailed and called for backup.

But they went on or rather she went on, she didn't very much care what that was since there was a chance her sister might be around somewhere, she refused to think of the worst case scenarios. They rounded the corner and saw her sister next to a train with more White Fang moving around, she was partially hidden behind some guy she's never seen before.

At first she thought it was Roman but this one had blonde hair _'who is that?'_

Not too soon she saw a red blur making a b-line towards her, relief flooded through her and ran ahead opening her arms "Ruby!"

The girl hit harder than she'd thought "Y-Y-Yang!"

A pit formed in her stomach at the half sobbing girl in her hands "Ruby?"

The girl was frankly a wreck, her body was shaking uncontrollably, her expression was fearful and tears were trailing her cheeks, threatening to spill more at any moment. She wiped them away forcing herself not to break down, she was a Huntress, she was a leader and she would not cry in front of her team or worse her sister, because if she did Yang will ask questions and she will try to confront _him_ and…

Ruby didn't want to lose her.

"Are you okay" Weiss asked just coming up and her eyes widened "what happened?"

Yang squeezed the younger girl's shoulders "did they do something to you?"

The question was met with silence Yang could see she wanted to say _something_ but in the end she shook her head "i- it doesn't matter!" she pushed off of Yang and accepted Crescent Rose "I saw the White Fang loading weapons and robots into train carts!"

Yang didn't want to let her off that easily, she wanted to know what they did to her and judging by her team's look they thought the same.

However Oobleck interrupted "that makes no sense, these tunnels are blocked all the tracks lead to a dead end!"

At the same time the sound of the train whistle sounded and Roman's voice echoed over a P.A system _"get your places, we are leaving now!"_

"Well they are going _somewhere_ " Weiss exclaimed.

Ruby looked at the train, _he's_ going to be in there "w-we need back up" she fumbled for her scroll, her hands shaking a bit "let me just call…" she trailed off before jumping slightly when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She whipped around to see her team's concerned expression "what?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Blake questioned.

"O-of course I am" she went back to the scroll ignoring the way how Zwei nudged her foot and growled in frustration "I'm not getting a signal."

"Now what do we do?" Weiss said a little frustrated.

Oobleck seemed to consider his options he didn't want to continue this alone, the girls didn't know what that pressure was but he did, he has been in too many battles not to know though none of those compared to that. He could have been in a team of veteran Huntsmen and still feel uneasy about facing whatever that was but this was bigger than him and the girls wouldn't back down from this.

So the doctor gathered himself, fixed his glasses and spoke "at this juncture there is only one course of action for us to take."

"We have to stop that train" Ruby finished and swallowed a little.

' _Against my better judgment'_ thought Dr. Oobleck.

\

' _In hindsight I felt I could've handled that a bit better.'_

Jeremiah the fearsome warrior and king…scaring little girls into submission.

It is not a good look, silver eyes or not.

' _The damage is already done'_ he sighed then cringed _'permanently in her case.'_

He wouldn't apologize though, the day he apologized to a silver eyes was the day they defeat him in _fair_ combat.

He snorted at the thought.

His thoughts were momentarily halted once the ground beneath him jerked and the metal contraption known as the train began moving. He cringed at the initial sound, how these people aren't deaf would be a mystery to him but eventually he adapted. Technically Jeremiah's business was finished here but he wanted a firsthand look at how this plan was to play out.

Really he just wanted to ride in the train, he marvelled at the culmination of centuries worth of advancements and engineering. Jeremiah may have been a warrior at heart but he could always appreciate things like this, he oversaw his castle's construction and were close to the smiths and engineers of his time. The fifth thing on his list was to master the technology of this era.

He was feeling giddy just thinking about it.

That feeling melted away when a Beastman _'Faunus'_ ran inside "sir they made it onto the train."

Roman fought not to roll his eyes "then grab some cargo and get them _off_ the train"

The White Fang member nodded and ran off.

Roman huffed in annoyance which Jaune found amusing "there are problems?"

"More like annoyances."

His eyes narrowed "the little girl"

"And her friends" he spat.

"Yes Neo has told me of them" his eyes locked onto his "tell me, why haven't you killed them?"

"And have a bunch of pissed off Huntsmen come after me? No thanks those kids are a pain enough, I don't need to give Ozpin a reason to send in professionals."

Jeremiah hummed and nodded, he could see the logic behind it though it still doesn't help with the current situation.

"Do you need assistance in quelling this _annoyance_?"

Roman glanced at him with pursed lips, contemplating this before shaking his head "nah" he eventually answers "you just stay here and enjoy the show."

Roman walked away missing the frown marring his face "that is disappointing."

He knows the man means well but Jeremiah wanted to fight _'perhaps it is for the best'_ he sghed mentally _'even if he did agree I would be fighting children…on second thought maybe fighting can wait then'_ he would rather fight proper warriors.

He leaned back musing on that thought "that Tyrian fellow looked spry maybe Selene wouldn't mind if-" at the name of his wife Jeremiah froze and his expression morphed into terror.

Shit he forgot about her.

"She is going to put me to sleep permanently for what I've done."

He stood up- change of plans, this can wait his wife will not. He strode from the compartment to come upon a curious sight. Roman unconscious on the train floor and a man wielding a chainsaw standing before him.

What the hell did he miss?

As soon as the man- _Faunus_ saw him he stopped in his tracks as he hesitated. No doubt the man was a witness to his earlier release of power.

"What is going on here?"

Roman sat up with a sigh at the question "nothing, just a plan coming together" he started dusting himself off.

"So I take it your 'battle' went well."

He picked up Melodic Cudgel "as well as it could be with the least path of resistance" he looked around "where's my-"

Neo popped up before him wearing his bowler hat tilted to cover one of her eyes. Roman rolled his eyes at the coy look she gave him and snatched his hat back.

"The trains about to hit the tunnel wall, Neo get us out of here" and without a word the girl complied.

\

Salem/Selene had not found the joy in most things not affiliated with her goal for centuries now. That was always something her husband did and he would quite literally force her out of the confines of her quarters just to walk around and enjoy nature for what it is. At one point he had convinced her to go on an expedition with him. That did not end well but she at least learned a valuable lesson and found out something about herself.

She hated nature, plain and simple…or maybe it was that nature hated her.

Either way it never quite resonated with her like it did him, that and she was not a socialite like he was. She would rather seclude herself with books and research or make plans than go out and socialize with the rabble. Her title as queen and marriage to Jeremiah ensured that she will be obeyed. Respect and adoration were expected not earned and she wasn't afraid to show anyone why she should be respected.

…she was not a very popular Queen.

Something she learned after Jeremiah's presumed death and a brutal civil war she would rather not reminisce. To make a long story short, after years of solitude she made several attempts to try and better herself. Jeremiah was a beloved, feared, respected and likeable person not only because of his power but because he held a view that very few could see which made him effective at ruling.

She wanted to see the thing he had seen and the first step was to get out of her comfort zone and actually go out and see the world beyond her castle walls. It gave her perspective into the human and Faunus psychology, it made her see how beautiful the world and it helped her to see what was wrong with the world and it can be fixed.

The truth is it there is no fixing this world.

One does not simply coat a condemned building in new paint and call it fixed. No they break it down and build it back from the ground up with a stronger foundation and better schematics for it to be longer lasting. But it would be insulting to compare the world to a single building, this was more of a literal exponential plot of land overrun with pests.

And like the farmers of old the only way to get rid of pests is through fire. A cleansing fire that washes away the filth that is civilization. It is the natural order and from the ashes a new civilization will be built without the sins of the past holding it back, it will prosper until the end and the cycle will repeat.

Today Salem had a feeling today was going to be a good day and even though her husband running off at set her back sitting here at an abandoned café, enjoying a particularly good blend of tea. The sirens were blaring, people were panicking and her forces were slaughtering humans in droves with never before recorded ferocity and precision (thanks in no small part to her) and through it all Salem couldn't help the smile across her porcelain face as she took in all the carnage.

It was almost enough for her to forgive and forget her husband abandoning her but Salem does not forgive…

 _She took another sip and commanded for her forces to focus more of their numbers on overwhelming the silver eyed brat._

And she most certainly did _not_ _forget_.

\

Jeremiah shuddered involuntarily; if he was hoping to catch his wife in agood mood today he was dead wrong.

"Hmm, I will give her more time" he did an about face and continued to walk the warn torn streets.

None of the Grimm attack him at the same time they don't acknowledge him either, seeming to prefer killing the humans. He could only guess his wife had something to do with that. He took a moment to observe the proceedings at a higher vantage point overlooking the breach. He had never really put much stock in his wife's experiments, quantity over quality. Those creatures may have been good fodder but they wouldn't have made an effective force against properly trained warriors.

He was proven right when more and more reinforcements came in. soon it was not just those 4 girls, many more airships came in and colourful warriors came out. He crouched as he observed them, a girl riding a warhammer through the skies crashed into the battlefield like the Valkyries from legend.

Another warrior in green robes fought off more of the frenzied creatures with finesse wielding two strange daggers. Then there was the red haired maiden wielding a bronze shield and a spear-no wait a sword-no…a rifle…? Ugh _Her weapon_ with fierceness and poise that was not matched by any other fighter he has seen.

Then there was the last warrior a…boy so unsure of himself, the hesitance he could see the lack of belief in his own prowess yet with a fiery determination that if only briefly overcame his doubts and he attacked. His strikes were clumsy yet strong, his technique was rough but it did the job and the creature fell.

Jeremiah's eyes never left the youth's, it was like staring into a reflection he remembered so long ago.

"How can this be?"

His mind raced faster than any thought possible until an image from a memory so very long ago resurfaced. In that memory a brown haired girl wielding a wooden practice sword stood before him, unsure of herself and obviously afraid yet her eyes burned with a determination which cannot be overlooked.

"…Joan" he breathed out watching the boy who reminded him so much of himself smile a smile he had only seen earlier in his youth.

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: *GASP* and the award for the most epic plot twist in the RWBY fandom goes to…**

 **The tone of this chapter is a little darker than the rest, that was what I was going for. The title is the opposite of the 'silver lining' saying, you know how things were light hearted and downright comical between Jaune and Salem in the face of each other and their allies. Well as much as people are asking or were asking for Jaune to be all buddy-buddy with RWBY and (J)NPR well let's be real, while they aren't a** _ **threat**_ **to him, it by no means imply they are allies.**

 **I made sure to give you that flashback to illustrate one reason Jaune's contempt for Ruby. In fact the only reason why Ruby is alive is because Jeremiah lives by a code and Ruby is a child. Salem does not live by such a code and she has an specific hatred for Ruby's people which predates Jaune's apparent defeat, Silver Eyes are a Grimm's natural enemy for a reason, so if there is a chance to kill Ruby she will take it.**

 **I guess the whole theme of this chapter is to make it without a shadow of a doubt that these people aren't allies to the heroes. Salem especially hates them and even Jaune has his legitimate grievances with them. Sorry if it seems Ruby is being treated unfairly but it is what it is and Ruby is merely suffering due to the past actions of her people. I by no means hate her or any of the characters really.**


End file.
